Sollux's lust
by 2ollux247
Summary: Just a quick post, ignore my other fanfiction; it's terrible. Peace out!


I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I reached over and grabbed it, noticing that it was a call from the lispy douche bag, Sollux.  
"What the fuck do you want, Captor?" I asked angrily into the phone, rubbing my still tired eyes.  
"Jeeth, kk, did I wake you up or thomething? You aren't uthually thith fucking crabby when I call. Tho, anywayth, do you want to hang out later or thomething?" Sollux asked with that actually pretty sexy lisp.  
"Yeah, you did fucking wake me up, you little shit. And sure, why the fuck not. I have nothing else planned, like I ever fucking do. Where do you want to meet up?" I grumbled, rolling my eyes and laying back down onto my back, staring up at the ceiling with my red eyes.  
"Well, I'm thorry kk; I'm not one to thleep until noon every day. And I wath hoping that we could meet up at the park, I mean, it'th nithe out today, maybe it'll make you be leth of an ath to everyone." He said, and I could literally feel his smirk through the phone.  
"Shut the fuck up, Sollux. I'm not always an ass, just most of the time. And what time should I be at this fucking park?"  
"Oh, really? When ith thith non-athhole thide of you around? I would thure like to thee it. And in like, half an hour?" he lightly chuckled through the phone, making my heart race a little, and fuck if I knew what was going on.  
"Alright, lispy. She you there." I blinked slowly, wondering what was happening.  
"Okay, thee you thoon, kk." He said, hanging up.  
I sat in bed, a faint blush appearing on my cheeks. What the fuck, Karkat? Do you… like Sollux? You can't… can you? I thought to myself, shaking my head and getting up to go get ready to meet the asshole.  
I fixed my hair slightly, threw on a pair grey skinny jeans, a plain T-shirt, and a hoodie. I brushed my teeth and popped a piece of gum into my mouth, because I mean, who doesn't fucking like gum.  
The walk to the park was pretty fucking long. When I finally got there, I sat down on a bench and looked at my phone, 12:33. Where was that asshole? I pull out my pull out my phone and text Gamzee, my best fucking friend, to tell him were I was so that he didn't come home and wonder. Right after I send the text I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and I freeze.  
"Hi kk~" he said, setting his chin on my shoulder and looked over at me.  
I felt blush rise onto my cheeks and I mumbled, "Hey asshole…"  
Sollux walked around and sat on the bench next to me, that little smirk on his face. Fuck, don't smirk at me like that. Fuuuuck, Sollux, stop looking at me that way. No, I can't fucking fall in love with this lispy asshole… Fuck… I think that I am… God damn it Sollux… I think to myself, looking at him. He laughs slightly and looks me in the eyes. His eyes were amazing… red in one eye, blue in the other, and that little twinkle… That fucking twinkle that just draws you in…  
"Kk?" he asked, poking my nose.  
"Oh, what? Sorry…" I said sheepishly, looking down.  
"Are you feeling okay? You're being awful quite kk." He placed a hand on my cheek, smiling teasingly.  
"Yeah, I'm just fucking fine." I mumbled, looking back at him.  
Sollux leaned his face closer to mine. Captor. What are you doing? Are you going to fucking kiss me?! Please kiss me… Do it you fucking twat… But he stopped right when our noses touched.  
"Aww… Look at those two guys being openly homosexual together!" some random girl said to her friend.  
"Omg, sooo cute!" the girl's friend said back.  
"Girlth, we aren't in a relationthip nor are we homothexual." Sollux said, looking over at them.  
"Yeah, so get a fucking life and get out of ours!" I exclaimed, raising my voice.  
"Bethideth, why would I date kk? He'th not even my type." He stated, rolling his eyes with that fucking smirk.  
After the two girls walked away, I pulled my face away from Sollux's and slumped down on the bench, avoiding eye contacted with him, my heart slightly breaking from that.  
"Don't worry kk. It'th not like you like me right?" he asked, and then noticed my silence. "Right?"  
"Yeah, right…" I mumbled, blushing slightly, hiding my face with my hair.  
He chuckled softly, leaning back onto the bench.  
"Fuck…" I grumbled, looking down at my lap.  
"Thomething wrong?"  
"Yes, something is fucking wrong, Sollux…" I said, growing slightly angry.  
"Come on, tell me kk." He whispered, bringing his face by mine.  
"You really want me to tell you?"  
"Yeth, I do."  
"Well… I DO FUCKING LIKE YOU, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE." I nearly yelled, glaring at him.  
"I'm thorry kk, but we're jutht friendth."  
"Ugh, fuck this. I'm going home." I said, getting up and beginning to walk back home.  
I looked back at Sollux, my vision getting slightly clouded by tears. I finally got home and I threw the door open, letting a few of the tears spill over my lashes. I grab my blanket and put on my favorite movie, somewhat hiding in the blanket, silently crying for some reason. That asshole… I can do better than him… Fuck… No I can't… My phone starts buzzing and it's a call from Sollux. I sigh and quickly deny it. Then he starts spamming me with texts.  
Sollux: kk?  
Sollux: ii know you're there.  
Sollux: kk plea2e an2wer me.  
Sollux: ii'm 2o 2orry, ii diidn't mean iit.  
Sollux: you're more than ju2t a friiend.  
Sollux: plea2e an2wer me.  
I let a few more tears spill turn my phone off, cramming it into my pocket. After a minute or so he starts calling the home phone, leaving messages with his lispy voice, only one of the messages I acknowledge, and it happened to be the last one.  
"Kk, if you won't anther me, I will go to your houthe. I know that you're lithening to thith. Pleathe… Jutht talk to me…" he said, sounding almost heartbroken, and he hung up.  
I buried my face into the blanket, trying to figure out how long it would take him to get here, when I heard a knock on the door.  
"Kk? Kk? Kk? Oh wait…" I heard him rummaging around, as if he were looking for something.  
I heard a key being put into the lock and the door slowly opening.  
"Kk? Ith that you in that big mound of blanketth?" he asked, walking towards me.  
"Get the fuck out..." I growled, adjusting the blankets to hide my face.  
"Come on, kk. I thaid that I wath thorry. You aren't jutht a friend. Talk to me. You can't ignore me forever." He said, trying to get me out of the blankets.  
"How can I talk to you when you pretty much just broke my fucking heart in front of everyone?"  
"Kk, I'm thorry. I only thaid that becauthe we were in public. Pleathe, just come out of there…" he said, sounding heartbroken again.  
I sigh and remove my head from the pile of blankets, glaring over at him.  
"Talk." I said, my hair covering my eyes.  
"Kk, I only thaid that becauthe I didn't actually know what to thay. It jutht… made me happy, and I… I didn't want to ruin our friendsthip, and I jutht… Fuck… I'm jutht really fucking thorry, kk." He said burying his head in his hands, and I nearly was ready to forgive him. Not yet though.  
"So what makes you fucking think that I'm just going to fucking forgive you for fucking ripping out my heart and shredding it into pieces, just by being that lispy asshole that you are?" I asked, glaring even more and raising an eyebrow.  
"You have every right not to forgive me for being a douche, but if you choothe to never talk to me again, I want you to know thomething,"  
"And that is?"  
He sighed and then said, "Kk… I want you to know that… I fucking love you. I alwayth have and I probably alwayth will."  
"You… What." I say, trying not to smile.  
He rolled his eyes and slowly pressed his lips against mine.


End file.
